


Girl's Night

by Qem



Series: Qem's 12 Days Of Xmas 2013 [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karaoke is always good fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeloh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeloh/gifts).



> Write something for Inuyasha again, said Emeloh and so Qem did.

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka collapsed into giggles. Karaoke was so much fun! It was a chance to listen to your favourite music and overload on good food. Girl’s nights out were always such fun.

But then the mood just had to be spoiled. "It’s too bad Kagome couldn't come...." Eri said wistfully.

"Yeah, poor thing she's always sick, she always misses out. I bet she would of loved to have seen those cute guys!" Yuka said, referring to the cosplayers the girls had seen taking photographs in the park nearby.

"I know, the lord guy was just positively dreamy. His face, with the makeup, his costume... It was sooo cool..."

"Poor Kagome, I bet there aren't any cute guys were she is right now."


End file.
